Like father like son
by Mc style
Summary: The father and son relatitionship of tony and peter
1. Chapter 1

Peter's POV:

He woke with a jolt but laid back down just as fast. He felt motionless but could still move. It was unexplainable but reaching for his head he felt a surging pain from his temples to his nose. He groaned in pain just as a door opened. He felt so much pain he didn't pay attention to his surroundings. He turned his head slowly to the opposite side of the opened door. The room was white and light added more pain to his head. Who ever took him even had the nerve to add decorations like fake plants,soft chairs, and a mini waterfall. It was basically a waiting room but Peter did not think any patients would appreciate the lighting if they were with a fever or had a headache or.

"Hello earth to peter" said a man in a suit waving a hand in my face. Annoyed enough I just snatched his hand and helped myself up. The man just stood there for a second a little shocked from my reflex's and revival. "Yes" I Said impatiently and nervous not knowing where I was. The man cleared his throat and said "come with me peter" "How do you know my name!" I said a little to loud. The man rolled his eyes and said "mr. stark would like to see you." Those words felt like a kicked in the stomach but he didn't know how to feel at the moment. He knew he did wrong things in getting used to being the new and improved "Spider-Man"

He'd have to thank mr. stark for all the opportunities he's given him. There were also times where he would get a little carried away with his new "little job" as aunt may had said. Peter had lied about his internship with tony stark saying "he worked for long periods of time now and he could hardly see you" or something like that.

Snapping back to reality he replied "um what would he like to see me for" but the man didn't answer and rushed him out the room into a bigger complex. It looked like a mix of a office and hotel but in the air? The man led him a little further to an elevator. It didn't surprise peter that much he did research on iron man in 6th grade so an elevator in an plane penthouse wasn't a surprise. In the elevator peter gave the man a awkward smile and said "so what's you name." "Who wants to know" the man snapped back and before peter could say anything the elevator opened and right inside in a big desk was tony stark.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony POV:

The boy I've been dying to see for the past couple of days of tracking him down (no extreme comment) to see again was finally here again, face to face, here with me. I shooed off the man who brought peter and asked him to have a seat. He sat there uncomfortably until he piped up and said "um not to be rude mister stark but... what the heck!"

I chuckled at the kids cluelessness. "Well peter I thought you'd be glad to see me."

He saw the boy roll his eyes. "I might have been more enthusiastic if you didn't I don't know... KIDNAP ME!" I was trying my best to hold back laughs but the kid was two damn cute. "Actually I got it on May's permission saying you'll be working with me this weekend." "What do you mean?" Said peter raising an eyebrow. "I want to spend time with you kid." I know it sounds weird but ever since I met this kid he has me somehow super attached. "So you had to kidnap me?" Said the boy. "Don't worry about it." I said as the boy gave me a look as if to be upset or confused. "So you couldn't have called me" He said annoyed. "It wouldn't have been fun that way,and I mean it's your choice." I shugged acting as if I didn't care even though I really did. "Really?" Said peter excitement in his eyes.I just gave him a smile and said "your bags are on its way and your room is almost finished with decorating." "Really just for one stay." Said peter excitedly. "Or you know for missions too" I said. The boy just stared and me mouth open speechless "mister stark I don't know what to say"

"Oh you don't have to say anything I'm just messing with you this is just for the weekend." The boy toned down on his excitement after that and disappointedly replied "oh."


	3. Chapter 3

Peters POV:

Mister stark led me to practically the hugest room I've ever seen. I know he was pretty show offish when it came to his money but this room was everything I could ask for.

The room was dark blue with cool neon lights. It also had a mini theater in the corner to watch movies with practically all the pop culture references I could think of. A super huge bed that I honestly want to jump on but I wanted to look cool in front of mister stark.

"It's all yours kid" said tony facing me. I don't think he could take me seriously because my face was shocked. "M-mister stark you really don't have to it's only one stay." But he just made a motion to quiet me. "Say nothing and appreciate it kid, ah your bags are here." He said as two people brought in my very familiar suitcases. "And you might as well get ready cause I'm taking you out to dinner tonight at just a regular pizza place, my treat. Well I rented it cause you know attention and stuff."

I couldn't believe he was doing all of this just for me. "T-thank you" I said. "Don't sweat it kid" he said and left.

Later that night I swear I've never been so happy in my life. That night I got to spend the night with my hero not as our alter egos but just us tony and peter.

"So how exactly did you manage to kidnap me?" I asked. "Oh it was easy, you were doing homework while I was just on the other side of the door asking your aunt if you could stay this weekend while in your room my agents just sunk in though the window knocked you out and took you to the jet." "How come my senses didn't work" I asked when I thought about it now. "I'm was thinking the same thing." He said with no context. "Your a smart,ambitious, and sweet kid." Said tony making my cheeks get red from his suprisingly kind feedback.

"And there is also a promotion I would like to speak with you about." But before I could say anything a loud explosion came from I'm guessing a couple blocks down. Tony and I gave each other the same look. It's time to suit up.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony's POV:

After a loud bang went off peter and I both stood up. I put an arm in front of peter because I was not taking the risk of him getting hurt right now. There were screams outside, I had to go see what was going on. "Stay here peter I swear if you move an inch from where your standing your going back to aunt may." "What no, but mister stark please I have to help!" Said the boy pleading. God why was the kid always so damn desperate. "No stay here I just have to check what's going on."

I ran outside only to see of course a fire and injured people. Why do things like this always happen when the bad things finally cool down. I went back inside to find no peter, which was no surprise cause the kid always has to prove a point. I went back outside to check if he was there. And swinging with his webs from building to building was Spider-Man. I rolled my eyes and told Friday to assemble my suit. Once in my suit I went into the fire. There were a few injured but no one dead. The ambulance and firefighters were arriving and the witnesses were telling them what was going on giving me time to go find peter.

"Friday where is peter" I said looking around "A figure behind the building is seen to be him." "Thanks Friday" and I shot off to the building and behind I found peter getting choked by a tall figure with a black hood. I shot him down and ran to peter. The kid was trying to catch his breath but I didn't hesitate to get him out of there. I grabbed peter and not even looking back at the figure I left.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter POV:

That.was.awesome. And crazy,and scary, and amazing. Finally I realized I was sitting in my room. Well the room I was staying in for the weekend. Suddenly the door opened and tony was standing there. God knows what he's about to say but he just walked up to me and sat on the bed. "So about yesterday" I started. "What the hell were you thinking!" He yelled. "I told you."

I couldn't take it anymore he always has to bring up "I told you to do this and that"all the time! Oh who am I kidding it's tony stark all he cares about is himself. "I can take care of myself!" I yelled not expecting to be that loud. Shesh even mister stark looked shocked. "Being a hero depending on the situation always means that you need to work together." He said . "And if you want to be an avenger we have to work together."

"Why don't you tell Steve that." I said and immediantly bit my tongue. What was wrong with me. Tony just looked at me with a look of anger and confusion. "I don't know what's wrong with you or if it's your teenage hormones or something but that was unnecessary." How dare he talk about my hormones! "Look these are my rules follow them you can stay." Since when were there rules! "So far you haven't followed any of them."

"So bringing up your love hate relationship with Steve is one of your rules that I broke." "You know what I was actually planning to make you an avenger, but you think you can do it all by yourself!" "What do mean?" I said actually about to cry at that statement. He was planning to make me an avenger this whole time! But I guess that idea was gone now. "Don't bother" Said tony as he got up. "I called your aunt and she's on her way. I hope you had a nice stay. Enjoy being your friendly "neighborhood" Spider-Man." Those words were like a kick to the stomach. I didn't mean half of the things I said but somehow it just slipped out of me it was...weird.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony POV:

What, just, happened. This wasn't the first time I argued with the kid but not like this. What was wrong with him. I never seen hime act like this before. And of all things he brought up...How did he even know his name! Well he was a smart kid. I can't believe I'm letting this kid go. Happy came up to me a Said "ms. Parker is here."

Well great. I went downstairs and saw aunt may closing the car door for peter. "Ms. Parker I'm so sorry about all this." "You should be sorry! You should be sorry for all the things you've been putting us though!"

"Yes ma'am I understand!"

"No you don't! My nephew has changed ever since this internship and I don't think it's for the better that's for sure! Having him sneak out almost everyday and juggling being a regular teenage boy!"

She went on and on cursing me but I didn't really pay any attention to her but poor peter. He looked as if he was about to cry. Maybe this was a mistake and peter was very powerful but may is right he also has to deal with a regular life as a teenager.

"Ma'am your right for many reasons but what really matters is Peters choices." Once I Said that the boy looked up again. May turned to the car causing peter to roll down the window. "What's your choice peter" said may Impatiently. I looked over at the kid and the kid looked at me for a second.

"I want this opportunity more than anything but I think I need,um, time to myself." And he turned away from me. "Well it's settled I hope. You enjoyed using my him as one of your-" "aunt may" Said peter. "I'm ready to go, I have, school tomarrow." The kids aunt gave me a dirty look and went in the car. As they drove off he felt the kid watching him as he left. I made a mistake.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter POV:

Aunt may was ranting on and on about how mister stark wasn't worth it. But she was wrong it was all my fault. Maybe I wasn't ready for this. Maybe I didn't deserve to be mentored by mister stark in the first place.

Once we got home I walked in my room and sat on the bed realizing how much I miss the one mister stark got me. This was a mistake. How could I say all those horrible things to him.

"Why don't you tell Steve that."

I just need some sleep and get ready for school. I could her aunt may whispering to herself probably about had happened, and went in her room. I tried to close my eyes and fall a sleep when I thought I heard someone in my room. I opened my eyes and saw nothing. Come on peter your 15 you can't be doing this.

I closed my eyes again only to feel chills. It felt like someone was watching me. I got colder and got goosebumps. I opened my eyes, nothing. I squinted my eyes as if I was sleeping to see what was going on. Suddenly I felt someone climb on top of me. And I saw a man in a black hood on top of me staring at me.

I screamed and tried to roll out of bed. I felt the hooded guy try to pull me. I rolled out of bed and flipped away from him giving the guy a warning to get away from me. He didn't care a ran straight to me. I punched and kicked him to get away from me and finally he put me in a headlock flipped me and slammed me on the floor. And everything went dark.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony POV:

I went up to my room and sat on my bed in silence. I can't believe it nothing will be the same with peter. I don't even know if I'll see him again after what happened. Something deep down in my gut tells me the something happened to him, but do I have senses like he does, no! Peter is nothing like any other teenage boy I know but something has changed. I feel like ever since the whole pizza incident something had changed.

The next morning the guilt felt just as worse. Your so stupid tony why would you even think to let a 15 year old kid join the avengers. He's strong and would've been a great hero and... just forget it.

I sighed and tried to get my mind off of all this. Walking to my office Friday announced "Mrs. Potts has arrived back from her press conference. Would you like me to send her up here?"

I needed something to distract me.

"Sure" I Said. A minute later pepper walked in. "Hey" I Said not really giving her any eye contact. "Hi, I heard there had been some things going on." Right when I literally told myself I won't think or speak about peter.

"Uh, yeah, I guess you can say that." I guess she could tell something was wrong because she replied "Was it about the kid?"

I could tell she wasn't going to leave unless I made a good excuse.

"Look he's gone, and I, don't think he'll be back for a while."

"Oh,um, I'm really sorry. I mean, I know I wasn't really close to the kid but I could tell he meant a lot to you."

"Can we not talk about the kid right now."

"Sure, yeah" said pepper "Also the press conference went well."

But everything sort of droned out I couldn't stop thinking of some sort of reason for peter to act the way he did this weekend.

Later that night I still thought about peter.

I wonder how peter is doing now.

How was his day back at school was after a hectic weekend.

He wouldn't say what had happened right.

I just hope he's ok.

Suddenly Friday said "incoming call from peters guardian."

Getting flashbacks from arguing with peters aunt he wasn't sure of talking to her but he answered anyway. Then he heard her panicked voice on the line

"Help please! Look I know we weren't on good terms before, but something happened to peter!"

For a second Tony's heart stopped.

"Peters in trouble?"

"Yes I head screaming and fighting in his room last night and I went to see what was going on and I saw a man drag my nephew out the window!"

She sounded like she was about to cry.

But tony was just as worried as she was.

"Ok I'll find him don't worry."

All she said was "thank you" and the call ended.

After the call ended tony swore to himself that he will find the kid and whoever took him will regret it.


	9. Announcement

Sorry it's taking me so long to continue this story I started school again so it might take awhile. And I was on vacation most of the summer thinking about which villain I should choose but then I was like, Umm hello its FanFiction. so I decided to make my own villain so if you have a problem with that don't continue reading bye! Also stream sweetener by ariana grande.


End file.
